


Dirty Paws

by omgcheshire



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hybrid Louis, M/M, Smut, bottom!Louis, kitten!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgcheshire/pseuds/omgcheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson is one of a kind; he’s a cat hybrid and apparently that’s more than alright with Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Paws

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about a year ago and I got a great response on tumblr so I figured it was time to bring it over to AO3.
> 
> I don't own anything, or anyone, and if I did I wouldn't be using my time to write about them, that's for sure. Everything is fiction (obviously) and written by me, Chesh.

Louis Tomlinson was a lone wolf, except for the simple fact that Louis wasn't a wolf at all, in fact, he was a cat. Louis was one of the only cat hybrids in the world, created for someone's fantasy that something so unique was possible to create. Louis was the perfect test subject, he grew like a normal human, yet he had cat ears and a long striped tail, he was perfection and he knew it. Louis had some cat like behaviors, and he didn't speak much, no matter how much his previous owner had tried, and because he wouldn't speak he was deemed a failure and was made an odd pet. Louis lounged in the sun all stretched out, he hated showering but his owner had forced him to do it because he was human and still began to smell, just like a human. Louis, however, wasn't as dumb as his owner had thought, he was very intelligent and knew more than he should have for never going to school and only learning some things from his owner. Louis was curious too, and it is said that curiosity killed the cat, but I suppose we shall see.

It was Louis' twenty first birthday, and Christmas and he wasn't as excited as he should have been. Instead of spending Christmas with his owner and opening gifts like he did every year, usually getting some catnip or maybe a new baby, he decided he was going to run away. You see, since Lou was as big as most twenty one year olds he had his own room and space and that room just so happened to have a tree outside of it. When everyone was asleep the twenty year old dressed warmly (he got cold really easily) and slipped out of his window with ease, jumping down from the tree and landing on his feet with grace. Louis didn't get outside often because it was very hard to hide his ears, and even more hard to hide his tail-- the only time he ever got to go outside is when he could bug his owner enough to let him lounge outside in the sun on warm summer days.

Louis wandered around for a long time, it was the middle of the night and not many people were out and so he didn't really have to worry about hiding his ears or tail, people thought they were a costume anyways, like when he had to go to the vet one time to get his rabies shots. Louis wandered and wandered and wandered and he really didn't know where he could possibly go, but his instincts brought him to some park. Louis sniffed the air, his pupils dilated as he sniffed something _wonderful_. Louis follows the scent, having to wander for a while longer before he found the scent, it was a white female cat. He got on his knees in front of the cat who was eyeing him suspiciously, Louis knew from experience that cats were never sure about him, he smelled like one but he also smelled human. He reaches a hand out to the other cat, coaxing her forward with a very quiet mew. The female comes forward, rubbing against him. Lou wanted to rub back but he was much too big so instead he puts his head down and bumps it with her's, away of saying hello. He smiles a small smile as he pet her and she began to purr, she was a pretty little kitty.

Louis frowns when the other cat runs away with a loud meow, he's brought out of his thoughts by a deep and silky voice "oi, little late for halloween innit, mate?" Louis stands up and turns around quickly, tilting his head to the side as his bright blue eyes met green. The human was tall, and muscular with a beanie on and it looked like he had curly hair under it because it was peeking out just a little bit. His ears fold back a little and he backs up, ready to run. Louis had only met five other humans in his life and his previous owner had warned him about others to keep him from running away like he had tonight.

The human looked at Louis, his eyes immediately zeroing in on his ears as they moved back, his green eyes widening and filling with curiosity. He steps forward, obviously full of questions but Louis steps back too, trying to keep his distance. The other's face falls and he stops moving forward, he reaches a hand out " **I'm Harry** " he says, his deep voice confident but soft, it was endearing and Louis wanted to be pet by the human's big hands but he doesn't move forward yet and doesn't say anything. Louis shifts his foot slightly and when Harry doesn't move forward Louis moves cautiously, always ready to run if Harry made a sudden move. His tail flicked nervously behind him, his eyes were on Harry's eyes until he was close enough to reach a hand out and take Harry's hand, a form of human greeting as his owner had told him earlier in life.

Harry grinned and it nearly knocked Louis off his feet, his grin was beautiful, two dimples punctuating each cheek. He blinks in confusion as he stared in awe at Harry's face. The other boy just stared back, probably used to this kind of reaction to his looks. Louis' ears slowly moved forward which made the grin disappear off of Harry's face and his eyes widen again. Louis' body stiffened and he tried to step back but then Harry was reaching out, reaching for his ear. Louis didn't move, terrified for the moment, his body unable to make any move what so ever. Harry's long fingers touched Louis' ear like he had been doing it all his life, it was soft but stroked his ear just the right way and soon enough Louis was purring like a real cat and pushing his head into Harry's hand for more pet. Most people would be disgusted about Louis, or be intrigued but only want to know more, Louis wasn't normal, he knew that but he was thankful Harry wasn't saying anything about that right now.

Louis moved his body closer to the other's, he could feel Harry's body warmth and he just wanted to curl up in his lap and be pet. After about 10 minutes Harry stopped petting his ears and head and cleared his throat, obviously having forgot that this was a stranger. Louis nearly fell over when the other human stepped back from him and the warmth was lost. Harry bit at his plump bottom lip as he looked at Louis " **I better be going, then. sorry, love** " he said, obviously hesitating and fighting an inner battle and then turning to leave. Louis eyes widened as Harry turned, his heart beat quicker and he felt panicked as he watched the human walk away, he didn't want him to walk away, he wassogood at petting him. 

Louis made a quick decision and then followed behind Harry, staying far enough back that Harry didn't notice him and being absolutely quite and sneaky so when Harry did look back he would be hiding. Louis had cat like reflexes and was agile like a cat as well so it wasn't hard for him to follow Harry to his flat, he was thankful that he could follow behind him in the building and up the stairs far enough back to not be seen but also close enough to see what door Harry went into. Louis fought with himself, this human had been nice to him at first but what if it was like one of those crime shows his previous owner had watched and he ended up dead? or maybe the human named Harry would turn him into the police and they would test on him in a lab, he pouted at this. Louis may not have known Harry at all but he had a feeling the human wouldn't do that, no no, he would never do that! people like that were ugly, his previous owner had said so! Harry wasn't ugly at all, he was kind and beautiful and had wonderful green eyes that pierced Louis' blue ones.

Louis takes a deep breath and creeps up the last of the stairs, he stares at Harry's door for a very long time until he knocked quietly, it was weird knocking on a door when he usually just walked in but he remembered his previous owner saying that humans knocked because it was invading someone's space if they just walked in. Louis looked around the hallway as he waited for the door to open, but it didn't. Louis pouted, why wasn't Harry opening the door for him? Louis' hand landed on the knob, he turned slowly and was happy to find that it was unlocked. Lou crept into the flat, looking around cautiously, he slipped off his shoes like he had been taught to do and then crept through the apartment slowly, the hairs on the back of his neck were standing up and his skin was prickly as he relished in the fact that he was actuallyinHarry's apartment and it smelled of him and only him.

Louis searched until he found the brunette asleep on the couch, Louis smirked as he looked at him and tip toed over to the couch, he straddles Harry carefully, hoping he didn't wake up. Lou stares down at him for a while until Harry's eyes eventually fluttered open and then shut and then they flicked open quickly and his eyes showed panic and then Louis found himself on the floor and his tail was hurting and he was whimpering slightly. Harry was on his feet and staring down at Louis, his eyes were wide but he didn't look mad. Louis had encountered mad humans all too often at his old home. He looked up at Harry with wide and pleading eyes, begging silently not to be hit but then Harry was on the floor with him and was pulling Louis into his lap, his legs crossed and he was soothing his hair and whispering calming words to him.

Louis pushed his head into Harry's shoulder, nuzzling him happily and purring softly, arching slightly into his touch as Harry's large hand moved down the back of his heavy sweater and to his tail. Louis tensed as his tail was touched but didn't move, instead he kept his head nuzzled under Harry's chin and on his collarbone and allowed the other boy to touch his tail, his most sensitive and precious part of him. His tail twitched in Harry's hands and that caused the brunette to grin his adorable and beautiful dimpled grin. Louis pulled his head away to look up at him, eyes wide and pleading for Harry to keep him, for him to not make Louis go home, he wanted to stay here where it was warm and smelled like Harry. Harry looked down at him and chewed on his bottom lip " **do you have a name?** " he asked quietly but the only response was a blink from Louis. Harry sighed and ran his fingers through Lou's brown hair, smiling as the other boy purred like a cat. " **what should I call you?** " he asked quietly, but there was still no answer and he was starting to wonder if the boy could speak, maybe whatever he was didn't know how.

There was a long silence and the pair just sat on the floor, Louis enjoying Harry's touches as the taller boy explored what Louis liked and didn't like. At one point as he scratched the back of Louis' neck he had the other boy mewing softly in happiness and that made Harry happy too. " **maybe I should name you Toby** " Harry mused after a long time and Louis pulled away from where he had his head pressed to Harry's shoulder and tucked under his chin and raised an eyebrow, giving him a look that just said ' _are you serious?!_ ' Harry chuckled and shook his head " **okay, not Toby. Uh...how about...Sparkles?** " Louis glared at him, eyes growing dark, he turned his head away and crawled off of Harry's lap and sat on the floor in front of him, his knees bent and on either side of him while his butt was flat on the ground, his tail flicked and his back was turned to Harry.

" **My name is Louis** " came the soft and feathery voice of the cat like man.

" **You can talk?** " asked Harry in astonishment as he stared at Louis with wide eyes, never in his life having imagined a human with tail and cat ears, much less one that could actually speak to him.

Louis rolls his eyes but smirks as he turns his head to look at Harry " **obviously** " he says, flicking his fringe out of his face and then turning away from Harry again. Harry just stared and it was silent a long time again but then Louis felt arms around his middle and he was being pulled into Harry's arms and then lifted. He struggled for a moment in Harry's grasp but when he was sure Harry wouldn't drop him he now looked to see where they were going, instantly worried that Harry was going to kick him out. He clung to Harry's shirt, absolutely afraid of losing his touch and warmth.

To Louis' relief he was brought into Harry's bedroom and set carefully on the bed, it was warm and smelled like the taller boy. Louis instantly crawled up the bed, his tail flicking as his plump bottom wiggled as he crawled up and under the covers, smiling contently as he slipped under them until his whole body and head was submerged in Harry's scent and warmth. He purrs happily and kneads at the bed for a moment, a form of comfort for him to calm his previous nerves about being thrown out. He feels weight on the bed to his left and then he see's Harry's legs get under the blankets, he smiles and moves over to the other body, he presses against his lower half, resting his head on Harry's abs, his fingers lightly tracing them, never having seen abs before. He slides up Harry's body until his head poked out from under the blanket and his eyes were met with Harry's green ones, a wide grin on the brunette's lips, Louis smiled softly and rested his head on Harry's collarbone which earned him an arm wrapped around his body. Louis had always wanted to be cuddled with, but his previous owner hadn't done that since he was a mere kitten. Louis purred as Harry stroked the small of his back " **is this alright?** " he asked softly, his voice only deeper as he got sleepier.

Louis hummed happily, nuzzling his shoulder to show it was alright. He then realized that Harry was lacking clothes and that he was only in boxers, Louis blinked curiously and lifted the blanket to look down at him, his fingers moving down Harry's chest, gasping softly when he saw the boy had four nipples. He looks at Harry who is watching him with amusement, curiosity and something else in his eyes. Louis bites his bottom lip and then looks back under the blankets, his eyes dragging down until they were on Harry's groin, he was curious. His fingers moved down Harry's very long torso until he was touching the waistband of Harry's boxers which caused a hitch in the other boy's breathing. Louis looked up at him, his eyes wide like he was in trouble but Harry smiled softly and ran a hand over his hair, resting his hand between Lou's shoulder blades.

Louis lifted Harry's boxers, looking under them curiously but he couldn't see because it was dark so he pushed the blanket off of Harry, despite that the air was kind of cold. Harry shuddered and little bumps formed all over his skin which made Louis forget about Harry's groin for a moment and touch his skin softly. Harry moaned quietly in appreciation as Lou watched the little bumps slowly fade, he blinks curiously and looks at Harry for answers " **goosebumps** " he says in explanation. Louis nods slowly like he understood, even though he didn't. Lou then moves back to pulling up Harry's boxers and looking into them, his eyes narrowing, he sighs and looks at Harry again, Harry pushes his boxers down, kicking them off his feet and onto the floor. Louis' tail twitched. His eyes widened as he stared at Harry's junk, he had been taught about his own body part but he didn't know that everyone else had one too. He looks up to see that Harry was still watching him intently, his green eyes dark now. Louis bites his bottom lip as his eyes look back down to Harry's semi, he just couldn't take his eyes off of it.

Harry's hand moves through Lou's hair, rubbing his ears softly as a form of comfort for the other boy, Harry knew what he wanted but Louis didn't know, he wasn't sure what he was doing. Harry's hand finally ends up on the hem of Louis' sweater, he lifts it up a little but Louis tenses  and sits up on the bed, his butt flat on the mattress, legs out beside him, his tail was curled around him slightly. He looks at Harry who was looking at him with apologetic eyes, Louis then lifts his sweater and takes it off, he had on a loose t shirt underneath, it was white and striped with blue. Harry looks over his small frame and smiles, he reaches over and lifts Lou's shirt, which makes Louis take it off obediently, he may have been cat like but he still would do anything to please his owner and Louis had decided that Harrywas to be his owner.

Louis didn't know what to do now and Harry didn't either so they sat staring at each other for a while. Harry finally sat up and pulled Louis onto his lap, Louis now straddling Harry as Harry leaned back against the headboard, their faces were close and they looked into each other's eyes for a moment and then Harry's lips pushed against Louis and the hybrid only knew what this was because he had watched tons of romantic comedies and truly loved them. Louis didn't know what he was supposed to do but he assumed he was supposed to follow Harry's movements, easily giving up control. Harry pushed his tongue into Louis' mouth and the smaller boy wasn't sure what to do with it but he followed Harry, his tongue moving with the brunette's slowly, it felt really good and alike nothing Louis had ever experienced before. They kissed for a long time, it felt like forever and before long they both had their foreheads pressed together and were panting against each other's lips, needing to breathe.

Harry's hands were on Louis' hips and Louis could feel something hard against his bum through his jeans, he could feel Harry's bare leg against his tail too and it would be a lie if Louis said he didn't like the feeling of it. Harry pushes his erection against Louis and Lou jumps slightly, sitting up some thinking Harry wanted him to get up, not sure what was hard against him. Harry smiles and it's a devious but beautiful smile and it causes Louis to smile too. Harry pulls Lou back down on his lap and grinds his erection up against Louis again, holding the other boy down when he tried to sit up. Louis looks at Harry but soon he can feel something in his pants, and he realizes that they're incredibly uncomfortable all of a sudden. He mews unhappily and Harry's hands move from his hips to the waist of his pants where he starts undoing them, he rolls them over so Louis is under Harry, the bigger boy even takes Louis' tail gently and makes sure Lou wasn't laying on it which makes Louis smile happily, really liking that Harry was so considerate even if they didn't know each other. 

Harry then pulls Louis' jeans down, chuckling when he sees that Louis was wearing briefs that had paw prints on them. Lou's cheeks heat up but Harry then kisses his lips to show him that it's alright and that he didn't need to be embarrassed. Harry pulls off Lou's underwear slowly, his eyes darkening when he see's that Louis' cock is laying flat against his stomach and had been in the waistband of his underwear and that there was precome on Lou's tummy. He shuffles down so he's straddling Louis' thighs and licks the precome off of Lou's tummy which, to his delight, rewards him with a soft mew from the feather haired boy. Harry smiles up at Louis and then licks lower, his tongue touching Louis' erection and making the smaller boy stretch out more, shifting his hips, obviously not used to the pleasure. Harry looks up at Lou as he kisses down his length slowly, watching as he fought to keep his eyes open to stare at Harry even though it was obvious all he wanted to do was close them and enjoy the pleasure.

Harry finally takes Louis in his mouth and the hybrid closes his eyes tightly, clutching at the sheets as Harry expertly took Louis' cock into the back of his mouth, Lou even sliding down his throat some. Harry swallowed around him and Louis cried out, this time in a loud moan. Harry's eyes were wide as he stared at Lou, sucking and licking at his erection as he slowly started to bob his head. Harry couldn't take his eyes off Louis and how beautiful he was, forgetting completely that Louis was a stranger and that he was part animal. Harry continued to suck Louis off for a mere 5 minutes and then Lou was coming with a strangled cry of Harry's name and shooting into the back of Harry's throat, clinging to his brown curls. Harry swallowed happily and lapped up the rest of the cum on Louis' dick, making sure he was all cleaned off. Louis was panting and his eyes were closed and his brain was absolutely foggy. He looks at Harry, his eyes wide in confusion as Harry hovers over him. " **have you ever had an orgasm before, Lou?** " he asks curiously, his voice is husky but quite soft and very, very tantalizing. Louis shook his head, not knowing what an orgasm was, much less ever having one.

Harry smiles " **now you have** " he says, his voice smug and Louis grins, like he's proud that he had now had had an orgasm, something he had no idea out. It had felt good though, and he wanted more and he was ready for more and his cock was hard and aching again already and he was pushing it up against Harry who was sitting on his groin. " **I'm starting to wonder if you're really a cat** " Harry says, his voice teasing, Louis knew this because he had seen it on movies plenty of times. Lou pouts but doesn't say anything and Harry chuckles, kissing his lips softly " **hard already for me, Lou, think you might be part rabbit** " Lou gasps in horror, how could Harry think he was a rabbit?! Harry laughs loudly, and Lou relaxes, glaring playfully at him, his tail flicking beside him, his eyes darkening with playfulness. Harry shakes his head and pokes Louis' nose, realizing that Louis was playful from having cats all his life. Harry giggles and then wiggles his bum against Lou's cock, Louis moans and pushes against him but Harry shakes his head again " **I want to fuck my kitten** " he whispers into Lou's ear, nibbling on it lightly. Louis tilts his head back with a soft 'oh' as his ear is nibbled, he blinks in confusion when Harry is no longer on him and is going through the table by the bed. Harry pulls out a tube of something and Lou sniffs the air curiously, he tilts his head and Harry grins, rubbing his ear softly before moving between Lou's legs. Harry lays down on his chest and lubes up his fingers, watching as he traces Louis' ring of muscle slowly.

Louis tenses up when he feels Harry touching his special spot, he didn't know people touched that and had only ever had the vet take his temperature that way, which had been very uncomfortable for him. Lou gasped when he felt Harry's finger enter him, he wiggled his hips but Harry held him down as he pushed his finger in until it was all the way in. Harry smiles " **good boy** " he coos softly, rubbing Lou's ear with the hand that had been on his hip. Lou's lips are parted and he's breathing hard, more scared than anything but Harry's praise calms him down some, he wasn't a dog and he didn't live for praise, but it was still good to get it. He stopped moving and let Harry move his finger in and out of him, it felt really, really weird at first but then Harry curled one finger, hitting something inside of him and he cried out and nearly came right there. Harry chuckled " **prostate** " he explained softly and Lou was shaking now.

" **a-again** " Louis whispered, almost begging for it. It felt incredible and Louis wanted to feel it again, he wanted his release and it was so close but Harry pulled his finger out, leaving Louis empty. Lou whimpers softly, sounding more like a dog than a cat. Harry looks up at him and then slowly pushes in another finger, Louis wiggled again but Harry once again held him down. He fucked Louis slowly for a bit with two fingers, until Louis started to moan and appreciate it rather than be quiet like he was when he pushed the finger in. Harry then pushes in another and follows suit, doing the same thing he had before. By the time Harry had Lou all stretched out and open for him Lou was a puddle of mud on the bed, quivering and whimpering and mewing for more. Harry moved and took his own cock in his hand, looking at Louis who's eyes were closed.

" **Lou,** " Harry's husky voice came which caused Louis' eyes to snap open and look at his owner " **I'm going to fuck you now, yeah?** " Louis nodded slowly, he didn't know what that meant, he had never been 'fucked' as Harry had called it. Harry lines himself up with Louis' entrance, the head of his cock against it which caused Louis' eyes to widen in half horror and surprise that this is what Harry was going to do. Louis was surprised that his body made him wiggle against Harry, moving into him rather than away. Harry smiles and strokes his cheek as he slowly began to push in. Louis hisses in pain, his eyes squeezed shut and tears instantly coming to his eyes. Harry drapes himself over Louis when he's fulled sheathed inside of him, their faces are close and Harry's pink lips kiss Louis' tears away softly and it isn't until after a few moments that Louis realizes Harry is whispering sweet nothings in his ear to calm him down.

Louis' eyes blink open when he's used to feeling Harry inside of him and he turns his head so their lips meet. Harry took that as the sign and he then slowly slid almost all the way out of Louis and then pushed in slowly. Lou was quiet as Harry did this, watching Harry's face that was hovering over his as the boy breathed in and out, moaning softly, his pink lips parted. Louis' hands were on Harry's sides and it wasn't until Harry found his spot that the pleasure flowed through him and his fingers curled, his sharp nails digging into Harry's skin. Harry groaned lowly and Louis cried out, gasping for breath as Harry aimed for his spot over and over again. Louis was moaning loudly, his moans were pornographic and Harry couldn't believe a boy this different was actually in his bed, but he didn't care, god he couldn't care about anything else when Louis was practically screaming underneath of him as he assaulted his prostate. Louis clung to Harry's back, he could feel blood under his nails, it wasn't much and Harry didn't seem to mind right now but Lou couldn't help but drag his nails up and down Harry's back as the boy moved, fucking him quickly and hard, turning Louis into a man who forgot how to formulate words besides curses that he wasn't allowed to say at his previous home.

It was quick, rough and kind of sloppy but it was damn good and in no time Louis was shaking and crying out Harry's name once again as he came, his toes curling, his nails digging a little deeper, his eyes closed tightly as he was just drowned in pleasure. Harry didn't stop hitting his spot as he fucked him quickly still, now chasing his own orgasm that was only moments away thanks to Louis' already tight walls closing in on him even more. In moments he was grunting out Louis' name and coming deep inside of the other boy, his body shuddering as his orgasm just seemed to keep coming, filling Louis up and even making him leak around him. Louis was a mess under him, shaking with tears in his eyes, he was sweating and he had come all over him but Harry thought to himself that he had never seen anyone more beautiful than the odd cat boy beneath him.

Harry pulls out slowly, earning a hiss from Louis' lips, probably in pain but Harry didn't want to question it to find out. He lays down beside Louis and pulls the cat like boy into his arms, Lou curls into him, shaking in his grip. Harry rubs his naked back slowly, his eyes closed and his face buried between Lou's ears in his hair. It took only a few minutes but to Harry it felt like hours until Louis' breath evened out and he fell asleep in Harry's arms.  Harry kept the boy close, not wanting to wake up and him be gone. Such a strange creature had entered his life and now Harry didn't want him to exit, he was different and a little strange, yes, but Harry felt connected to him and in all honesty-- he had never been more attracted to another person in all his life. After a while Harry sighed, deciding that he was to buy Louis a collar tomorrow and ask him to stay, he needed Louis in his life, no matter how different he was-- he was the one for Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate all your kudos and comments and if you have any ideas for a sequel please feel free to come talk to me on tumblr. omgcheshire.tumblr.com


End file.
